Nathan's First Time
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Nathan's first time with Taylor. If you've seen the eppy on Jan. 25, you know what I refer to. Sexual situations are within. You've been warned. Plz R&R!


Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Nathan's First Time

Pairing: Taylor/Nathan

A/N: My version of Nathan's first time with Taylor. Plz R&R!!!

****

Only 15. He'd made the varsity basketball team, it was his dream. His dad's dream to put it loosely.

The team had decided to have a party at his beachhouse, he was just here to be part of the team.

Drinks were flowing, people were glued together, music was vibrating through the walls of the house.

Nathan slammed back quite a few beers over the course of a few hours. Around midnight, feeling pretty wasted, he started weaving his way down the wooden stairs to the gritty sand of the beach below.

Whirling slowly in circles he watched the stars above turn into flares of light that seemed to come closer the faster he went. Spinning faster and faster, he collapsed from dizziness and a need to be still and have the world stop moving.

A soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw a sexy dirty blonde, named Taylor. Head cheerleader of the squad, he thought, his mind was a bit hazy so he could be wrong.

She was also a senior, what was she doing out here giving him the time of day? or night?

"Hey stud, all alone, no one to party with?" tapping his shoulder, she tossed her hair and passed him a beer.

Nathan sat back on his butt, putting the beer in the sand next to him. He watched her guzzle the beer. A bit trickled out of her soft pink lips and down her throat.

Without thinking, Nathan leaned over and lapped it up. Moving away, he blushed a bright red, hard to distinguish in the dark.

Leaning over, she cradled his chin in her fingers gently and kissed him. Heat with a twist of want.

Taking the initiative, Nathan kissed her back, his lips lightly flirting with hers to open so he could duel with her tongue.

Pushing him back on his butt, she pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the sand. Raking her nails down his chest, she coyly looked down of cat slit eyes.

"So you wanna play?" her husky voice inquired.

Nodding furiously, Nathan tugged at her shirt.

Removing his hand from her hip, whispering in his ear, "you're my slave tonight."

Nodding happily, Nathan settled back for her to lead. It was after all his first time. He was a pupil, she was his teacher.

Taylor pulled her tank top off over perky breasts and tossed it to join his shirt. Leaning down she kissed his nipples, lightly tonguing them.

Nathan moaned, throwing his head back, his hands clenching at his belt loops to keep from reaching for her. His innocent response threw her.

"Are you a virgin?" her question threw him for a second.

Nodding slightly, he waited for her to laugh.

"Adorable." She kissed his left cheek and then his right. Working her hand down to his belt buckle, she undid it.

Undoing her bra, she tossed it over her shoulder.

Putting his hands on her breasts, she showed him what she liked and a few minutes later, he was the teacher and she was the pupil. Her moans telling him what she liked.

The moonlight beamed down on them. Nathan was slowly coming out of his stupor. Her hands eagerly worked at his pants, pushing them down until he was clad in his boxers.

Pushing him back so he was lying down, she protected him and straddled his hips.

Easing him into her, she rocked back and forth slowly. Nathan felt a rush of energy building inside of him.

It felt like a high right before he won a basketball game. Taylor moved faster, her hips riding him expertly. Her moans turned into a long low scream as she reached her peak.

Her insides squeezed him, causing him to reach his climax.

Laying there in the aftermath, Nathan felt shocked that he'd just had sex for the first time.

Taylor eased herself off him. Turning she pulled on her bra and tank top. A scorpion tattoo teased him as she pulled her tank top down. Zipping her jeans up, she tossed his clothes to him.

"You're not bad for a first-timer, practice makes perfect, look me up in a few years," winking at him. She sauntered off down the beach.

The moonlight danced over, soon she was gone, a ghost of a memory lingered.

Nathan sat there stupidly, pulling on his clothes, when he heard voices coming down the beach. Laying back down, he pretended to be asleep.

The people passed him, thinking he was hungover sleeping it off.

The whisper of dawn woke him. A new era of his life had started.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you thought? That was my version of Nathan's first time with Taylor. Plz R&R.


End file.
